


That's Snow.

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: There's something magical about snow, from the way it falls and covers the area like a blanket to the peaceful silence you hear when the streets are empty and the people are cozy in their homes.





	1. Chapter 1

How he managed this great accomplishment, he'll never know, Sam managed to get Edgar to leave the comic book shop, his brother and California for two solid weeks. Lucy had surprised Sam with this vacation idea for the holiday's and since Mike had moved out and was doing his own thing, Sam asked if he could bring someone along. Lucy had her own plus one as it was and she wanted Sam to have a good time. Of course Sam took the opportunity to beg his boyfriend to tag along. It had taken a lot of convincing but he had managed to pry Edgar from routine, safety, his only family member-that could function.-  Of course Edgar checked in with Alan, after they sorted out the time difference.  Lucy and her plus one had a room of their own, as did Sam and Edgar, they were staying in an adorable little lodge that had a beautiful mountain view.

Lucy and her plus one informed the boys they would be back shortly, but they left some cash so they could get food or whatever they needed. "Guess we're on our own for a while." Sam mused as he sat beside his boyfriend on the couch, the fire was crackling, giving off much needed heat.  " You're okay right? " Sam asked, Edgar glanced away from the fire." Yeah, yes. Why wouldn't i be?" he asked. " I dunno, you're just zoning out.." Sam sighed." I know it's a lot to take in for you.." He reached over to brush some of the blonde locks back. Edgar smiled. "I'm fine, just adjusting the cold and everything else." Sam nodded as he took a hold of Edgars hand." I know it's a lot being away from home for the first time, but i promise it'll be fun." The brunette said as he gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the fire, Sam got up and went to look out the window. "Eddie, get your coat on." Sam said before moving to get his own coat on. "Why?" Edgar asked as he watched his boyfriend. " Because we're going outside." Sam said as he handed Edgar his coat." Okay.." The blonde pulled his coat on before he was being pulled up." What's the rush?" Sam laughed softly. "You'll see." he said. 

The boys made their way outside, it had just started to snow. Sam looked up as the snow fell he spun around before turning to look at Edgar, Edgar watched him, amused at his boyfriend's dorky antics. " C'mere!" Sam said, reaching toward him, Edgar gave him a look. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself. Sam met his look with one of his own, as if challenging him. Edgar rolled his eyes before taking his boyfriends hands, Sam pulled him in closer, The two of them almost fell into the snow. 

" Woe, Okay, careful." Sam laughed as they steadied themselves. "Let's take a walk." Sam mused. " A walk?" Edgar asked. " We can barely shuffle in the snow without falling on our asses and you want to take a walk?" Edgar cocked an eyebrow. Sam just smiled that adorable smile and Edgar sighed dramatically. " Fine, we'll take a walk." he caved.

Sam led the way as he pulled Edgar along, it was insanely beautiful, the way the snow blanketed the trees and the ground around them. It was quiet and dark aside from the lights that were strung up all around outside, there were lights strung up all along the lodge and on a pine tree just out front, there were other decorations around as well. Sam pointed toward what appeared to be a walking trail, It was lit up with some Christmas lights and little light up reindeer and what have you.   " No..." Edgar said. " Yes." Sam said as he pulled his boyfriend toward the trail." C'mon, i wanna see where it goes." he said. Sam was like an excited kid in a candy store, it was adorable as much as it could be annoying. " Fineee." Edgar said as he followed his boyfriend. 

The trail was recently covered with a light dusting of snow, making it seem as if nobody had been out here walking on it for a while, even though the other guest around had been out and about. Sam clung to his boyfriend's arm, they walked along the trail, enjoying the silence and the beauty that was before them.  " It's pretty isn't it?" Sam asked. Edgar arched a brow as he looked around before looking at his boyfriend." Yeah, it's pretty." He agreed. Edgar had learned to see the world from his boyfriends point of view, The way Sam saw things was pretty amazing.

Despite his broken home life and the drama within the family, Sam Emerson refused to have a world without magic. Be it the snow making things look magical, or the lights on the boardwalk back home in Santa Carla. Edgar needed that kind of energy in his life and he was grateful to have Sam. Edgar Frog also came from a less than perfect home life, his parents were always too stoned to function, Which left him and his big brother to fend for themselves more often than not. So when Sam Emerson strolled into the comic book shop one night out the blue, let's just say, it was fate in a way, if you believe in that. 

They walked along the snowy trail, guided by the Christmas lights. Sam perked up after a moment. " Did you hear that?" he asked, Edgar looked at his boyfriend. " Hear what?"  Sam was quiet for a moment." That." he furrowed his brow. Edgar shook his head. Silence and then, bells? Was that bells? " C'mon." Sam gently pulled his boyfriend toward the noise. Just around the corner they were met with what appeared to be sleigh rides, horse drawn sleigh rides. Sam's face lit up at the sight before him, he had never been on a horse drawn sleigh ride before, he swore that was something they only did in the holiday movies. " Edgar, can we go on?" he asked.  Edgar was about to refuse, he thought it was so cheesy, but then he saw the look on his boyfriends face and there wasn't a chance in hell he was about to deny him. " Sure Sammy, we'll take a ride." he said fondly.  Sam grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Before the blonde had a chance to process things he was being pulled over to the sleigh, Sam was talking to the driver? sleigh operator? Edgar didn't know what to refer to him as, it didn't matter as he saw Sam pulling his wallet out." Woe, Woe Sammy put it away." He said. Edgar had saved up a little to spend while on vacation, Sam looked at his boyfriend. " it's fin-" He was cut off. " I got it." Edgar said. "Put yours away." Sam slowly did as he was told before Edgar paid the guy, It was only ten dollars.  The boys got into the sleigh and as the man had told Sam there was a blanket, for if they got cold. They got settled and then they were off on the first horse drawn sleigh ride either of them had ever experienced.  

Sam immediately snuggled up to his boyfriend. " Thank you!" he said softly. " You're welcome." Edgar replied as he looked toward him. Sam was looking around curiously, he seemed to be mesmerized by  the snow and the fact he was actually on a horse drawn sleigh ride. The sleigh was festively decorated, but not overly done, it was classy. Halfway through the sleigh ride Sam grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. " I'm so happy." he whispered, Edgar smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sam. " Me too."  Sam hummed as they enjoyed the ride around, There were Christmas lights and decorations all around on the path for the sleigh ride.

Sam glanced up at the sky, admiring how you could make out the stars here. "This is, i've just got, no other word for it, it's beautiful."Sam mused. Edgar smiled and then glanced up at the sky. " It is, it's cold, but it's beautiful." agreed the blonde.

Sam cupped his boyfriend's cheek and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, Edgar melted into the kiss easily. The blonde could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as opposed to the cold that currently surrounded them.  Sam smiled as he pulled back, he gently nuzzled his boyfriend's nose. " I love you." he said lovingly, Edgar smiled fondly at him. " Love you too Sammy." he said softly.

 


	2. All I Want..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " OH my god baby, we have to dance!" Sam said as he hopped up to turn the radio louder. " I don't dance." The blonde replied. "C'mon." Sam begged. "Pleasee" he gave him his best puppy dog pout.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTzL18yrYe4

After being out for about an hour or so, the boys were happy to be back inside the lodge, where the fire was going and it was warm. They hung their coats up and left their shoes by the door. Sam made them some hot chocolate and they hung out for a while, just warming back up from being out in the cold. The radio was on in the background playing the usual christmas songs, they talked amongst themselves. Sam put his half drank cup of hot chocolate down on the nightstand, that's when he heard the voice on the radio announcing the next song. _" All i want for christmas  a cover by Lady Antebellum"_

" OH my god baby, we have to dance!" Sam said as he hopped up to turn the radio louder." I don't dance." The blonde replied. "C'mon." Sam begged as he danced around a bit. "Pleasee" he gave him his best puppy dog pout. Edgar couldn't help but give in. " Okay." he said." But i'm telling you, i don't dance." he arched a brow. Sam reached out to take his boyfriend's hands, Edgar put his cup aside and reluctantly took Sam's hands. Sam pulled his boyfriend up. " Don't think too much, just relax. " He said, Edgar was a little awkward as he started to move around slowly.  Sam began to sing along to the song as he danced around his boyfriend.

_"There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is_  
_You."_

Sam took a hold of Edgar's face gently squishing his adorable face." You're thinking too much." he cooed. Edgar smiled a bit. " I told you, I don't dance." he mumbled, Sam let go of his face and gave him an adorable pouty face. "Baby, stop thinking for a minute." He said. Edgar took in a deep breath and sighed."Okay."  Sam took his boyfriends hands and placed them on his hips, slowly but surely Edgar started to loosen up and sway with Sam. Edgar spun Sam around before being spun around himself. 

_"I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_Baby"_

Sam mouthed the words as he and Edgar moved to the music, the two of them moved closer as the song came to an end. Edgar couldn't get over how adorable his boyfriend was, from his beautiful blue eyes to his pouty kissable lips. The brunette noticed Edgar was staring and he blushed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Edgar arched a brow. " Like what?"  " Like that.." Sam said tilting his head. " No reason." Edgar blushed.  Sam smiled at him. " You're adorable." he said. " So are you." Edgar mused.   Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. "See what happens when you let loose?" He asked softly. Edgar had gotten the hang of slow dancing at least, he let out a soft laugh.

Sam moved impossibly closer and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they swayed side to side to the music. It was sweet and simple.  Sam was the only one who got to see this side of Edgar, this sweet loving side of the blonde. How he broke those walls down, he'll never know, but he was really happy Edgar let him in. 


End file.
